Washing the Clothes
by wafflekid
Summary: Ciuman langsung, di saat mencuci baju... tidak buruk kan? (Junhoe x Yunhyeong)


**"Washing The Clothes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goo Junhoe - Song Yunhyeong**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

Junhoe baru saja sampai di rumah. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh saat ia melihat keadaan rumah tengah kosong begitu saja. Daripada rumah, tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti kuburan. Ya, bahkan _hyung_ nya sekalipun tak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Yunhyeong _hyung_?"

Junhoe mencoba memanggil seseorang yang sudah hidup dengannya selama dua tahun ini, namun tak ada yang mengindahkan panggilannya tersebut. Merasa diabaikan, Junhoe lebih memilih menyimpan tasnya kemudian mencuci kakinya. Namun, saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat _hyung_ nya yang sedang mencuci pakaian. Pria manis itu terlihat serius sekali menginjak-injak pakaian dalam bak lumayan besar di bawahnya itu. Melihatnya, Junhoe tersenyum geli.

Berniat akan menghampirinya, Junhoe segera membuka kaus kakinya yang masih terpasang, lalu ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke dalam kamar mandi dan berdiri di belakang sang kakak.

Junhoe tersenyum lagi melihat _hyung_ nya yang tengah menghilangkan keringat dari dahinya.

"Argh, aku sangat lelah."

Junhoe hampir saja akan membatalkan niatnya, mendengar suara lirih dari _hyung_ kesayanganya membuatnya sedikit iba. Perlahan ia turunkan kedua tanganya yang sudah berniat mengangetkan _hyung_ nya itu. Namun, saat ia sudah menurunkan kedua tanganya, _hyung_ nya malah berbalik dan membulatkan matanya melihat Junhoe ada di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau Goo Junhoe?"

Junhoe yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung tak dapat berkata apa-apa, seakan kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya tersenyum –lagi dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah, aku sedang berniat membantumu, _hyung_." Junhoe member jeda sejenak, "Sepertinya kau terlihat agak kelelahan." Cengengesnya di akhir kalimatnya. Yunhyeong membalasnya dengan ber-oh ria. Kemudian Yunhyeong tersenyum senang setelahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa melanjutkan semua ini."

Junhoe mengangguk, biarlah ia menahan lelahnya. Karena well, awalnya anak itu hanya berniat mengagetkan, tapi malah berakhir dengan harus mencuci semua pakaian itu, agak menyebalkan, sih.

Namun, hal diluar dugaan terjadi.

Saat Junhoe memasukan kakinya pada bak itu bersamaan dengan Yunhyeong yang mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam sana membuat Yunhyeong tidak menyadari bahwa ia menginjak sesuatu yang licin di bawah sana. Keseimbangan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan kestabilan. Membuatnya terjatuh.

Namun, yang paling mengejutkan adalah Yunhyeong masih memegang bahu Junhoe dengan erat, membuat Junhoe juga ikut terjatuh bersamaan. Dengan tubuh Junhoe berada di atas _hyung_ nya.

Wajah mereka sudah terlampau dekat.

Junhoe merasakan jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga. Berada dalam posisi seperti ini, bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai sejak lama, pasti akan membuatmu berdebar tak karuan. Itulah yang dirasakan Junhoe saat ini.

Wajah Yunhyeong yang terlihat sangat manis saat itu, apalagi mata nya yang tiba-tiba mengerjap lucu begitu saja. Dan Junhoe menghentikan pandangannya pada bibir pucat Yunhyeong yang biasanya berhiaskan lipbalm kesukaanya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Junhoe benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus mengontrol perasaanya lagi. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunhyeong sambil menutup matanya. Ia tak lagi memandang wajah seseorang yang ada di bawahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, benda kenyal miliknya sudah menempel dengan sesuatu serupa di bawahnya, menghasilkan dentuman keras entah dari siapa. Junhoe mulai memberikan hisapan pada bibir manis itu, bahkan tanpa lipbalm sekalipun, benda itu tetap manis dan lembut baginya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Junhoe untuk membuka kedua matanya terkejut.

Song Yunhyeong, dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciumannya.

 **Ciuman langsung di saat mencuci baju.**

 **Tidak buruk, kan?**

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak baik, but...**

 **Tidak buruk, kan? LOL**

 **Well, aku seneng liat ff ramyun yang gaje nya (ya lord parah banget wkwkwk) tapi masih ada yang comment. Hm, thankyou so much ^-^ dan ff ini yang pendeknya sependek kim jinani(?) hanya perwujud-an rasa sayang aku sama reader dan junyun-ie shipper (lov lov kalian!) sudah lah. kok rasanya a.n nya lebih panjang dari ffnya. kkk~**

 **lav!**


End file.
